Their Land, Their Blood/Transcript
Cutscene Reznov: The Red Army's advance into Germany is swift and brutal. In mere months, we have reached Seelow Heights - the last line of defense before the German capital. We outnumber the Germans ten to one! Wave upon wave of our infantry are unleashed upon them to clear the way for our armor. Once we have control of Seelow, we will begin the march to Berlin. There, we will ensure that every sacrifice is repaid in blood. Land, Their Blood' 18th, 1945 Heights, Germany Petrenko Shock Army The player takes control of Private Dimitri Petrenko, who wakes up in a farmhouse in Seelow Heights. Several dead Soviet soldiers are seen in the room. Three German soldiers are searching the bodies and talking to each other. German 1: Tot stinken sie noch erbärmlicher. Kommt! Lasst uns hier verschwinden, bevor sie nochmal angreifen! (They smell even worse when they're dead. Come on! Let's get out of here before they attack again!) German 2: Töten wir sie, genau wie diese dreckigen Schweine! (Let's kill them, just like the dirty pigs they are!) German 3: Was gefunden? (What have you found?) German 2: Nur billigen Plunder, der sie wohl an ihre Heimat erinnern sollte. (Only some cheap junk, which I assume reminds them of their homeland.) Dimitri reaches for a Mosin-Nagant beside him. German 1: Nein! (No!) The German kicks Dimitri. The other ones quickly realize they have a still-alive Soviet and grab their Gewehr 43 rifles and aim them at Dimitri. German 1: 'Du russisches Schwein! Du hättest lieber tot bleiben sollen! (You Russian pig! You were better off staying dead!) ''The German punches Dimitri, who lets out a groan. Their attention is soon drawn to an explosion they notice outside the window some distance away. '''German 3: Was ist da-? (What is tha-?) A T-34 tank blasts a hole in the wall, blasting down the 3 Germans. Sgt. Reznov and Pvt. Chernov enter the room. Reznov quickly guns one of the Germans down as he was trying to get back to his feet, then sees Dimitri. Reznov: Dimitri? Reznov looks at Chernov. Reznov: Finish those rats... Reznov helps Dimitri up. Reznov: Once again, you cheat death. Our tanks are ready to smash this line and... CHERNOV! I am not hearing gunshots. Chernov: There is no point, Sergeant... They are already bleeding to death. Reznov hands Dimitri the Mosin Nagant he had tried to grab earlier before being caught by the German soldiers. Reznov: Then maybe our friend will help them bleed faster. Red Army soldiers can be heard yelling "URA!" repeatedly in the distance. The player can kill or leave the soldiers on the floor. Reznov: Burn the wheat fields! There will be no escape! Shoot! Chernov: Are we to shoot them in the back? Reznov: The back. The front. The head!... Wherever you wish! Just as long as they are dead! See how things have changed, my friend? Now it is their land... Their people... Their blood. The squad reaches a river which goes in 2 different directions. Reznov: Hunt them down like the rats they are. Drive them back! Reznov throws a Molotov cocktail. Reznov: Into the river! After Stalingrad, I know to trust your instincts, Dimitri. Left or right?... You lead the way. If the player goes left. Reznov: Drive them into the forest! Let their burning country be the last thing they see! After the player goes left or right and crosses the river, the squad runs into the trenches and kills a few Germans. Reznov: Kill them all! German MG right below us. Use your molotovs. Let them burn in their posts. Raise hell!!! Dimitri... Flank the MG before it cuts us all down! These trenches will be their graves! The Red Army soldiers run under the bridge and into a farm with four Wehrmacht Tiger II tanks in it. Reznov: Dimitri! Lead the charge! They come across a building. Reznov: Up there!... On the balcony! PANZERSCHRECK!!! The player picks up a Panzerschreck. Reznov: Their fire stalls our advance! Protect our armor! Fire the Panzerschreck! The player destroys the tank. Chernov: German tanks approaching! Reznov: Use the rockets! AGAIN! The player destroys the second tank. Reznov: Their armor is no match for you! Hero of Stalingrad! Fire! Fire the Panzerschreck! MORE TANKS! Keep going till the last one burns! AGAIN! The player destroys the third tank. Reznov: Dimitri! Turn their weapons against them! Boil them in their steel coffins! Chernov: Sergeant! Panzerschreck at the window! Reznov: Stay back! Let our armor deal with it! The player destroys the last tank. Reznov: Fire the Panzerschreck! Follow me! We will regroup at the barn! The Red Army soldiers regroup at the barn. Reznov: Dimitri, I see time has not weakened your aim! You could learn much from this man, Chernov... Break open the door! The cowards may hide in shadows, but we will find them! 2 Red Army soldiers attempt to open the barn door, but another Wehrmacht King Tiger tank bursts through the door, killing them both. Reznov: CHYORT! (DAMN!) Another tank! Dimitri! Take it down! AGAIN! The player destroys the tank and enters the barn. Chernov: Sergeant Reznov, you seem to relish in the slaughter. Reznov: I have seen my friends die in front of me at the hands of this vermin. Reznov shoots the back door and kicks it down. Reznov: They deserve everything they get... and more. Red Army tanks begin rolling by. Reznov: Dimitri, ride on one of the tanks. You have earned the rest. Chernov! You have not. You walk. The player may ride the empty tank by using the "use" button. If the player attempts to ride the tank with soldiers already on it. Russian Soldier: Are you blind? There is no space. The squad and the tanks move up the road and meet Wehrmacht resistance. Chernov: The path is blocked... Our tanks cannot move up. Reznov: They will find a way around! This is it, men. CHARGE!!! The squad charges into the camp and attack the Wehrmacht soldiers. Reznov: When we clear this compound, we can revel in a great victory. Bring down those towers! Use the Panzerschreck! Find some rockets! Blow up those towers! If the player blows up a tower. Reznov: Comrades, follow Dimitri's example. A Wehrmacht truck rolls up. Chernov: German truck approaching! Reznov: Dimitri! Blow it to pieces before they take positions! The Red Army soldiers advance further into the compound. Chernov: They are pulling back! Reznov: It matters not where they choose to die! Hunt them down! No mercy was shown to my comrades in Stalingrad. No mercy will be shown here. An eye for an eye!!! The Wehrmacht soldiers begin running away from the Red Army soldiers instead of shooting back. Reznov: Victory is at hand! The German cowards desert their posts, but they have nowhere left to run! HA! They scatter like cockroaches in the light! The Wehrmacht soldiers are eliminated. Red Army soldiers gather around as Reznov steps onto a tank. Reznov: From this moment on... Every step we take brings us closer to Berlin. Closer to victory! Closer to revenge! URA!!!! The Red Army soldiers cheer and the level ends.